Love is a Strange Thing
by Inuyasha-Kagome66
Summary: AUInuKag Drugs, gangs, murder and rape. That’s the only life Kagome has ever known. Orphaned at a young age, Kagome has had to sell her body every night just to feed her brother. More Summary Inside.


**Love is a Strange Thing**

**Summary: -**AU- Drugs, gangs, murder, and rape. That's the only life Kagome's ever known. Orphaned at a young age, Kagome has learned to trust no one. Can one misfit hanyou change all of that? Or will he make her life a living hell? Love is a strange thing. Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Sess/Rin, Kohaku/OC

**Ages: **Kagome:16, Inuyasha: 18, Miroku: 19, Sango: 17,

Sesshomaru: 21, Rin: 18, Kohaku: 15, Souta: 14, Kouga: 18, Kikyou: 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. I don't need to get anymore creative… unless this isn't good enough for the lawyers. - Grumble –

**The summary sucks. I absolutely can't write summaries. I promise you the story will be much better.  I'm sure you don't care about any of this… on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue **

**Tokyo Japan, 10 years ago**

A six year old girl was skipping down the street. Her hair was done up in two cute little pony tails, and her cheeks were rosy from the cold. She was grinning for no apparent reason, and humming a tune that was her own. She was on her way home from school, and was extremely happy. Today was her mommy's birthday! Her father had died when she was 3, so she was very close to her mom.

Kagome Higurashi was a very bright child for her age, but still possessed the sweet, innocent qualities of a child. She had long, raven hair and two big, blinking blue eyes. She loved her little brother, Souta, and her mom more than anything in the world. They lived with her grandpa in a shrine on top of a large hill, overlooking the city. There was a large tree by their shire that her grandpa called the Goshinboku tree. Sometimes, she'd just sit under it for hours; she felt very connected to that tree.

Kagome was half way home when she spotted a cat by the road. She squealed and ran over to it, thinking of her fat cat Buyo.

"Hello there little kitty!" she squealed, rubbing the cat behind its ears.

The cat mewed, and rubbed up against her leg.

"Do you have a home little kitty? Oh, wait; you're not just a kitty, are you? You're a demon kitty!"

The cat was cream colored with black stripes. She had huge, red eyes and two fuzzy tails. The tails were a dead give away, but Kagome could also sense the demon her. Kagome was a miko, and had enormous spiritual power for her age. There were not many mikos left in the world, and Kagome was told to keep her powers a secret.

Kagome frowned while she rubbed the mewing cat under its chin. It was a well known fact that demons existed, but they could never live normal lives. Demons were shunned. Children and adults alike feared them. The more human demons lived in hiding, pretending to be humans and living normal lives, but most demons either lived in hiding, or out in the un-populated wilderness. Kagome wondered what this little demon was doing in the middle of the city.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY CAT!" a voice called out, scaring Kagome out of her wits.

Kagome jumped and sprang away from the cat, here eyes wide and fearful.

"What did you do to her? Come here Kilala!" the voice yelled again, running up to the cat and picking it up.

Kagome saw that the owner of the voice was a young girl about the same age that she was. She had long, dark hair and brown eyes that were narrowed in anger. Kagome didn't know what she had done to offend the girl.

"I… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to pet your cat… I was just petting it, I swear! She looked so cute… and she was just sitting there, I didn't know she was a demon, honest! I'm really, really sorry, I promise I won't do it again!" Kagome had tears in her eyes as she bowed to the girl and made a move to walk off

"Wait!" The girl said, sighing. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's just people are always trying to hurt Kilala. Daddy says that I have to keep her inside all the time, but she ran off! One time this guy was hurting her, but my daddy saved her just in time. I just have to be careful."

Kagome was horrified! How could people be so cruel! She walked up to the girl and shyly petted Kilala on the head. The girl smiled.

"My name's Sango, what's yours?"

"Kagome" she said shyly, rubbing Kilala behind the ears.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Kagome-chan! I gotta get Kilala home before supper, I'll see you around!"

Sango smiled again, and walked across the road, scolding Kilala for running away. Kagome smiled, she just made a new friend! She hoped she'd see Sango again sometime! She started to walk home again… oh no! Her mom's birthday! She almost forgot! She threw her backpack over her shoulder and ran as fast as she could to her shrine.

…………………

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome called out, throwing her backpack on the ground. "Mom? Where are you?"

"We're in here Kagome dear!" her mom called from the kitchen.

Kagome smiled and ran to the kitchen. She walked in and found her mom sitting down at the table, beaming at her. Her little brother and grandpa were also at the table. A cake was sitting in front of them and it looked like they were waiting for her!

"Sorry I was late mommy, I made a new friend!"

"That's nice dear!" Mrs. Higurashi said, smiling.

"Gome, cake!" Her little brother squealed, bouncing up and down in his seat. He was the most adorable little 3 year old ever. He'd be turning 4 in a couple weeks, and Kagome had just turned 6 last month. As Kagome ran to sit down at the table, she noticed her mom looked rather worried. She kept glancing at the door, like she was waiting for someone to arrive. Kagome shrugged it off, and turned her thoughts to the party ahead.

"Oh! Mommy! I gots you a present!" Kagome squealed, taking tissue-wrapped gift from her pocket. Her mother laughed and took the package from her.

"Why thank you Kagome! I'll open it right now!" Mrs. Higurashi said, slowly unwrapping her present. "Oh! How lovely! Thank you so much Kagome!"

Kagome smiled as she put on the necklace she made her. There was a heart shaped picture in the middle, and in the picture was of Kagome and her mother hugging each other and smiling. Colorful beads decorated the sides, and for some reason, it brought tears to her mother's eyes. She was brought back to her senses when Souta suddenly screamed cake!

"Ok, sweetie, mommy will cut the cake!"

Mrs. Higurashi picked up a knife, and started to cut the cake. Souta was drooling. Suddenly, a loud bang was head from the living room, followed by a crashing sound. Nobody moved. Mrs. Higurashi was more scared than she'd ever been in her life.

"Dad," she whispered as she started to panic. "Get the kids away; now! HURRY!"

Before anyone could move, a knife flew out of nowhere and implanted its self deep into Kagome's grandpa's back. Blood squirted out onto Souta, and he screamed and started sobbing, even though he didn't know what was going on. Kagome was so scared she couldn't move. She watched as her grandpa fell to the ground, in a pool of blood. Kagome's mother was sobbing too.

"Kagome, get your brother out of her! KAGOME HURRY!"

Kagome grabbed Souta just as a knife hit the chair where Souta was just sitting. Souta was sobbing uncontrollable now, reaching for his grandpa. Kagome was sobbing too as she tried to run from the house. She heard a voice from the kitchen.

"Where is it wench? We know you have it. Give it to us and no one else has to get hurt."

Kagome kept on running, soon the voices faded into the background. Souta was crying so hard she had to carry him. She ran to her neighbor's house and rang the door bell. An elderly lady opened the door.

"Why hello… Kagome, Souta, what in God's name happened? Where is this blood from!"

"Please… watch Souta… please Mrs. Kaede-sama, I can't I've got to –sob- just watch… oh god… please…." Kagome left the hysterical boy to Kaede and ran off towards her house, tears blinding her. She knew something bad was about to happen to her mom. She had to stay strong. She ran to her door and snuck in, hiding under the couch where she had a clear view of the kitchen. The man she saw earlier was standing over her mom with a knife to her throat. She realized, with horror, that her mom and the man were naked.

"Now I'll give you one last chance you filthy little whore. Tell me where the damn Shikon-no-tama is!" The man yelled, pressing the knife harder against Mrs. Higurashi's neck.

"Ne... never!" Mrs. Higurashi choked, tears streaming down her eyes.

The man just laughed. "Heh, your husband was a stubborn bastard too. Lets see if I can change that tiny little mind of yours…."

The man then proceeded to stick his 'Pee-pee' in to her mother's 'No-no area.' Kagome's teachers had taught her all about the 'No-no areas.' Her head was spinning and her heart felt like lead. She tried to cover her ears, but she could still hear the sounds of her mother screaming and begging for mercy. That just made the man angrier.

"Tell me or I'll slit your throat bitch!"

"I…. won't! I'd never tell scum like you! You'll just have to kill me!"

The man smiled and brought the knife up in the air, "Will do." He said before he brought the knife down on her mother's throat. Blood squirted everywhere and a bang on the front door was heard.

"This is the police! Open up! We've got you surrounded!" a man yelled.

The man with the knife smirked, and took one last look at her mother before he disappeared into thin air. The blood was pooling around her mother and Kagome let out the anguished sobs she had been holding in the entire time. She ran to her mother and collapsed at her side. She didn't say anything as she held on to her mother and sobbed. She heard another bang as the door was knocked down and the police came swarming in. They stopped and stared in horror at the sight before them.

A young girl was holding on to the body of a woman, sobbing her eyes out. There was blood everywhere, and the little girl was covered in it. They saw a man's body behind the table. One of the police officers crept closer to the little girl, trying not to startle her. The won next door said she'd probably be there. He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me… little girl… could you please…" The man trailed off as the little girl turned around. There were no more tears on her face and here eyes were strangely empty. She walked away from the bodies and sat down on the couch.

The other police officers walked towards the bodies and started to examine them. The officer that had spoken before walked up to Kagome. He kneeled down in front of her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"My name is Officer Hitoshi, what is your name sweetie?"

Kagome didn't answer she just sat there looking past him with a blank expression. The officer's heart broke. He had a girl about her age at home.

"Listen sweetie, I know what ever you saw must have been horrible, but can you please tell me what happened? I promise I'll do everything I can to catch whoever did this… please, talk to me sweetie."

Kagome didn't answer. Officer Hitoshi didn't want to push her; he knew she was more than likely traumatized for life. He wiped a tear out of his eye and called for the ambulance stretcher.

"Agakaki, take this girl to the hospital. Take the little boy next door too, he's her little brother. The man nodded and picked Kagome up. She didn't even move. She just lay limp in his arms as her took her to the ambulance. Officer Hitoshi swore on his wife's grave that he would find whoever did this. He'd make it his life's work if he had too. The man took one last look at Kagome before he walked over to the bodies. He hoped she'd be all right. In his heart, though, he knew she wouldn't.

* * *

**Heh, that rape seen was hard to write from a 6 year old's point of view. Sorry if it seems a little strange, and sorry this chapter was so short, it's just the prologue. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up tomorrow of the next day, it depends on if my grandma comes. xP**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
